Quién menos te esperas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Aunque no lo merecía, tenía una nueva oportunidad, no para corregir lo qué había hecho, sino para no arruinar todo otra vez. AU humano. Menciones de Usaméx. Gracias a todos por sus pésames y condolencias. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Esta nueva idea se me ocurrió cuando estábamos viendo _"Víctimas del pecado"_, con **Ninón Sevilla**, una de las mejores bailarinas qué haya visto en mi vida. Y realmente lamento qué falleciera este año, en especial, justo el día de mi cumpleaños. u.u

Hablando de cumpleaños, una felicitación a _**RozenSword**_, quién cumpliera años recientemente. :3

Debo comentar qué ha sido un tanto difícil para nosotras el estar escribiendo, sin laptop en qué escribir (Y miren qué el dinero qué hemos reunido por los reviewses qué nos dejan, aunque estamos pensando en usarlo en algo mejor, después de todo ¿para qué ahorrar para comprar una laptop nueva y funcional, si sólo nos va a acarrear más problemas? Mejor compramos un microondas, y lo usamos para una satisfacción personal inmediata, ¿no lo creen?), la pc qué está fallando y borrando los pocos avances de cualquier capítulo para actualizar; y lamentablemente, el fallecimiento de un familiar muy querido por nosotras, qué por desgracia era una de las pocas personas cuya sola presencia me hacía feliz. Y agradecemos sinceramente a todos aquéllos qué nos expresaron sus condolencias. Farewell.

No los aburro más, disfruten del nuevo fic, el cuál ya es el _**no. 97**_. Nos estamos acercando, nos estamos acercando. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Quién menos te esperas.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:**_ El primer paso.

_**~¡Yo sé lo qué tú estás pensando! ¿Porqué no aceptas el hecho de qué es feliz conmigo?~**_

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente, y aunque quería espantarlas, lográndolo en ocasiones; volvían con mayor fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran ante las lágrimas, contra las cuáles ya había perdido sin remedio...

Realmente lo lamentaba, desde un par de meses atrás, se arrepentía de todo lo qué había dicho y hecho. En ocasiones deseaba tener una forma de volver al pasado, y detenerse a sí mismo, pero no podía hacerlo. Nada iba a remediar el daño qué ocasionó, no lo había...

_**~Te vas a arrepentir de esto, ¿me escuchas? Lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.~**_

Se detuvo por un momento, para revisar lo qué llevaba cargando en brazos. Checó por un momento, y su corazón se partía de nueva cuenta. Aunque no lo merecía, tenía una nueva oportunidad, no para corregir lo qué había hecho, sino para no arruinar todo otra vez. Dirigió una nueva mirada, y en su rostro, se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura. No lo arruinaría, no otra vez...

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche cuando bajó del autobús. Sin saber a donde encaminarse, ni tener la más mínima idea de donde conseguir alojamiento, sin contar qué tenía hambre, y el clima le indicaba qué pronto se dejaría caer un chubasco. Comenzó a caminar, tratando de hallar con la vista un hotel, o similar, para resguardarse y descansar, ya mañana se las arreglaría, debía hacerlo...

_**~No me interesa. No quiero volver a verte ni a ti, ni a ése bolillo. ¿Oíste? Has muerto para mí.~**_

La suerte decidió sonreírle un poco, justo cuando pasaba por un bar. Tropezando con un sujeto rubio que apestaba a licor, éste le propuso un trato, en el cuál no pensó cuando la lluvia de dejase caer repentinamente y con fuerza. Le escribió la dirección, numero de celular y su nombre en una servilleta, dándole además la llave de un departamento, a cambio de una razonable cantidad de dinero. Después se pondría a recapacitar si ésa había sido la decisión correcta, por lo pronto, necesitaba protegerse de la lluvia en un lugar en el cuál pasar el resto de la noche. Por lo qué le pidió al chofer de un taxi que lo llevara a ese sitio de inmediato...

Titiritaba de frío cuando se metió al elevador. Veía los números rojos cambiar lentamente, qué cerró los ojos con pesadez a causa del cansancio, abriéndolos sólo cuando se oyera la campanilla qué le avisaba que había llegado al piso deseado. Salió de su interior, y caminó por el pasillo, viendo puerta tras puertas al avanzar, enfocándose en hallar el departamento en cuestión. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, por lo qué se detuvo frente a la puerta, y buscó en sus bolsillos la llave para abrirla...

- Pos, aquí vamos.- Y metió la llave en la cerradura.

_**~Has muerto para mí.~**_

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
